Growing Up
by Col Sanders
Summary: Goten and Trunks are the main characters and they're going through things kids/teenagers go though. THis goes from childhood to teen in my first series. First Chaptors Chickenpox.


Authors note: I'm hoping to do a group of stories based on things people go through, from a small child to a teenager. I'm going to need suggestions for the next several. The primary kids are going to Goten and Trunks, maybe even Gohan, just because.   
  
  
Childhood: Chickenpox  
  
  
Goten pressed the shovel along the snow and pushed into to the edge of the driveway. He put his shovel to the edge of the snow then pushed it to the other end of the driveway. He looked at his fellow worker, Trunks. "Hey, Trunks I'm done!"  
  
"Me too!" the purple headed demi-saiyan yelled back. Both he and Goten were working on getting all the snow on the edge of the driveway, that way they could get money from his mom and by bags and bags of candy. They'd already done the other walkways in Capsule Corporation. His mother offered them twenty -five bucks each for doing it, too. Between the two of them that was fifty dollars, more then enough to buy a lot of candy.  
  
Goten breathed a sigh. He scratched his neck, it'd been really itchy along with basically everywhere else on his body. Finally they could shed the layers of clothing they had on and get their money. With the money they got they would buy bag upon bag of candy. He looked at the sun, and it was almost completely set. That meant they would have to wait till tomorrow. "Man," he complained.  
  
"What?" Trunks walked up to his friend with his shovel dragging behind him.   
  
"We can't get our candy till tomorrow." Goten complained.   
  
"Come on, let's get our money, then we can go play video games!" Trunks said to his friend with a large amount of enthusiasm.  
  
"Can't gotta get home before dark," Goten kicked some of the snow from his boots.  
  
"Well, at least it'll be Christmas in a couple weeks!" Trunks tried to brighten his friend's mood. The two of them got their money and sat outside.   
  
"Shoot!" Goten said realizing the sun would be down all the way in a matter of minutes. "Gotta go, bye!"   
  
Trunks watched his friend fly off. He turned around and walked inside. He took off his red and black hood. Under that was another small hat, he took that off as well, revealing his mop of purple hair. "Brrr," he shook the snow from his jacket and took that off. He finally took off his gloves. "I hate snow stuff."  
  
"Trunks, take off your boots before you get any further."  
  
"Yes, mom!" Trunks called and took off his snow boots. He scratched under his neck. He started walking up the stairs and into the bathroom, to take off his remaining snow gear. With the door closed he stepped up his stool and took off his snow pants revealing his red long underwear, which went all along his body. He looked at the little red dots, on his face and on his neck. He started unbuttoning the underwear. His chest was dotted with the red dots. His stomach was also and he continued unbuttoning, he slid them off and saw his legs also dotted. "Ohhh, man, I hope their not," he slid down his pants, turned around and looked in the mirror.  
  
Bulma heard Trunks scream from upstairs and pushed the pan off of the burner leaving the very clueless and hungry, Vegeta. She ran up the stairs and to the door. "Trunks!" she called.  
  
  
Meanwhile Goten was having a very similar experience, finding his body covered in little red dots, which itched a lot! He took off his undershirt and looked over himself. He walked outside his room and into his mother's room. "Mom."  
  
Chichi turned around to see what her youngest son wanted. She was very proud that he'd made it home on time. "Goten, what happened?" she practically yelled at seeing the little red spots. Wait, she knew those. "Chickenpox!"   
  
Goten looked at his mother strangely, she rarely burst out like that. "Mom, what's chickenpox?"   
  
"Come on, Goten," Chichi ushered her son to his room and into bed. She threw a shirt to him and he instantly put it on. "Lay down, relax. Thermometer, petroleum jelly... I'll be right back."  
  
Goten looked at Gohan, who was looking at him and the door, equally as puzzled by his mother's action. "Uhhh, what happened?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. He pushed himself over to Goten, using the special rolling chair he'd recently gotten himself. He looked at his brother, particularly the red dots. His mind raced to find what it was, but then he thought of it and snickered.  
  
"What?" Goten demanded. He didn't like being laughed at, that is unless he did something funny. "I don't like being laughed at Gohan!"  
  
Gohan fought back his laughing. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Goten, you have chickenpox, that's all."  
  
"What? Chickenpox, I don't want to turn into a chicken!" Goten frantically yelled.  
  
"Relax, they're just called that. Basically all they are is little red bumps that itch. Every kid gets them, at least, every kid I know," Gohan said scratching his head. "Just don't itch them, or they'll turn into scars."  
  
"How do you know?" Goten asked curiously. He looked in amazement as Gohan showed him a small scar on his arm. They went all the way down his arm. He scratched his arm. "Wow, that's cool!"  
  
"Goten, don't scratch," Gohan put a finger on Goten's nose, as a small joke. "Trust me, after you scratch them they start bleeding and spewing out puss. It's not a pretty sight."  
  
Goten stopped scratching instantly. Blood and puss were two things he did not like seeing. In fact they made him kind of nauseous. He remembered on time at Trunks' while they were training in the gravity room, he'd punched Trunks really hard in the nose and it started bleeding really bad. After seeing that he started feeling really sick, like when he ate too much, but worse. He kind of threw up all over the gravity room floor and Vegeta wasn't very happy. Another time he'd come close to when Trunks popped a weird yellow bruise.   
  
  
Goten starred at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep a wink. The little red dots were itchier then he could stand. He got up and walked to his brother's bed and nudged him.   
  
Gohan opened his eyes and went to turn on his light. He tapped the little switch, instantly lighting the room. When he looked at his side he saw his little brother. "Goten?"  
  
"Gohan the little red things are really itchy."  
  
Gohan blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Well," he got up and stretched to loosen his muscles. "Come on," he led his brother into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked around. He grabbed the bottle he was looking for.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This is, well, stuff that won't make those little spots itchy," he opened the bottle.  
  
Goten sniffed the air. The stuff in the bottle smelled like a lot like cherries. "It smells like cherries."  
  
"Well, don't eat it," Gohan dabbed a little on his finger. He rubbed it into Goten's skin on his face. "Don't use a lot, otherwise you'll get a rash that'll itch twice as bad. How's that feel?"  
  
Goten sighed. The liquid had almost instantly cooled the burning itch from the chickenpox. He smiled. That liquid would be something he'd be using a lot. "It feels good."  
  
"Good," Gohan quickly read over the bottle. "Put this on every eight or so hours. Should last you a couple days."  
  
Goten smiled. Gohan picked him up. He set his head on his shoulder, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, relieved from the burning itch of the chickenpox on his face.  
  
Gohan smiled. He almost felt like a father to Goten, rather then a brother, now, with his brother's head on his shoulder and falling asleep. He rubbed his brother's back to relax him further. Once he felt his brother's breathing slow he walked into the room and set him on his bed. 


End file.
